Sherlock Holmes jako włamywacz
}} Wypadki, o których chcę mówić, odbyły się wiele lat temu; lecz mimo to muszę się do pewnego stopnia przezwyciężyć, by je opowiedzieć publicznie. Dawniej nie byłbym tego mógł uczynić nawet przy zachowaniu największej dyskrecji. Ale obecnie główna osoba: znajduje się już poza obrębem ludzkiej sprawiedliwości, a nasza wina również jest już przedawniona. Mogę więc przy pewnej ostrożności opowiedzieć tą historie bez szkody dla kogokolwiek. Jest to jedyna w swoim rodzaju przygoda mego przyjaciela, Sherlocka Holmesa i moja. Dlatego żal mi zataić przed publicznością ten wysoce interesujący wypadek. Jak już zaznaczyłem, muszę zachować jak największą ostrożność, by nie przedostało się za wiele szczegółów do wiadomości publicznej; zwłaszcza, że mój przyjaciel Sherlock Holmes chciałby uniknąć wszelkich takich sensacyj i zawsze z pewną niechęcią zezwalał mi na opisywanie swych interesujących przygód. A rola jego w tym wypadku była tego rodzaju, że nie bardzo chciał go rozgłosić. Czytelnicy muszą zatem wybaczyć, że opuszczę datę, imiona i t. p. i tak zmienię niektóre szczegóły, iż nikt nie zdoła poznać prawdziwego stanu rzeczy. Po zwyczajnej wieczornej przechadzce wróciliśmy z Holmesem około szóstej na naszą Bakerstreet. Było to w zimie. Dzień był zimny, ponury i mglisty. Zaświeciwszy lampę, ujrzeliśmy leżącą na stole wizytówkę. Mój przyjaciel spojrzał na nią i rzucił ją z pogardą na ziemię. Podniosłem ją i odczytałem: — Kto to jest? — zapytałem. — Najgorszy łajdak w całym Londynie — odparł Holmes, siadając przed kominkiem, by sobie ogrzać nogi przy ogniu. — Czy jest tam co napisane po drugiej stronie? Obróciłem kartkę i odczytałem: — Przyjdę o 6:30 — C. A. M. — Hm! Więc zaraz tu będzie. Wyobraź sobie, Watsonie, że stajesz przed klatką pełną węży, które poruszają się cicho — gładkie, błyszczące, jadowite, z klującemu, złośliwemi oczyma — i to uczucie, które cię przytem ogarnia, że coś po tobie pełza, coś cię ściąga. Takiego uczucia doznaję zawsze na widok Milvertona. Miałem już do czynienia z jakimi pięćdziesięcioma mordercami, ale najgorszy z pośród nich nie był mi tak wstrętny jak ten podlec. A muszę niestety wdać się z nim w układy — przychodzi na moje zaproszenie. — Czemże on jest? Holmes wziął wizytòwkę i pokazał palcem na drugą linję. — Mieni się agentem, a w rzeczywistości jest jadowitym gadem — — — A co takiego robi? — Uprawia wymuszenia. Niech się Bóg zmiłuje nad tym nieszczęśnikiem, a jeszcze bardziej nad tą nieszczęśliwą, których tajemnica dostanie się do wiadomości Milvertona. Z najsłodszym uśmieszkiem na ustach wyciśnie ich jak cytrynę. To genjusz w swoim rodzaju. Mógłby był dojść do bardzo ładnego stanowiska w życiu, gdyby jego interesy mniej były podejrzane. Postępuje w ten sposób: Daje do zrozumienia, że gotów jest bardzo dobrze zapłacić za listy kompromitujące osoby bogate i należące do sfer wyższych. Pisma takie sprzedają mu nie tylko lokaje i pokojówki. Dostaje je często od eleganckich łotrów, którzy obracają się w salonach wielkiego świata i zdobywają tam względy i zaufanie łatwowiernych kobiet. Płaci za to hojnie. Raz zapłacił jakiemuś służącemu siedmset funtów za dwie linijki pisma. Wypadek ten skończył się potem naturalnie ruiną pewnej starej i poważanej angielskiej rodziny. Wszystkie podejrzane historje dostają się do wiadomości Milvertona. Mamy w kraju kilkaset osób, które bledną na dźwięk jego nazwiska. Każdy człowiek z tak zwaną przeszłością, lub najmniejszym ciemnym punktem w życiu jest w ciągłym strachu przed tym człowiekiem. Żadna nierozwaga młodzieńca nie pójdzie w zapomnienie, jeśli Milverton o niej usłyszy. A jest on tak bogaty i podstępny, że nie żyje z dnia na dzień. Powiedziałem ci już, że jest to największy łajdak w całym Londynie. Powiedz sam, czy nie wydaje ci się gorszym niż człowiek, który zabił kogoś w chwilowem wzburzeniu? Wszak on dręczy swych bliźnich planowo i z przyjemnością. A to tylko na to, by napełnić swoje i tak już napchane wory pieniądzmi. Tylko wyjątkowo, przy szczególnie tragicznych wypadkach okazywał Holmes, prócz zainteresowania fachowego, litość lub inne ludzkie uczucie. Dlatego bardzo się zdziwiłem, słysząc mego przyjaciela mówiącego z takiem przejęciem. — Ależ jego można przecież jakimś sposobem pociągnąć do sądowej odpowiedzialności — rzekłem. — W teorji, ale nie w praktyce. Przypuśćmy, że jakaś kobieta da zamknąć tego wampira na kilka miesięcy, cóż jej z tego przyjdzie, jeśli sama zniszczy sobie przytem całą swoją egzystencję? Jego ofiary nie mogą występować przeciw niemu. Gdyby się kiedyś czepił kogoś niewinnego, wtedy by go łatwo można złapać. Ale on jest chytry, jak djabeł. Nie, nie, musimy się starać w inny sposób go unieszkodliwić. — A po co on ma tu przybyć? — — Bo pewna pani oddala mi swą przykrą sprawę do załatwienia. Jest to panna Ewa Brackwell, nasza sławna i piękna debiutantka z sezonu teatralnego. Za czternaście dni ma wyjść za mąż za hrabiego Dovercourt. Ten szuja, Milverton, ma w ręku kilka jej listów, trochę nierozważnych — tylko nierozważnych, nic więcej Watsonie; — pisała je kiedyś do pewnego biednego wielbiciela. Lecz w ręku Milvertona wystarczą one do przeszkodzenia małżeństwu. Jeśli nie otrzyma bardzo wielkiej sumy pieniężnej, odeśle hrabiemu. Mam polecenie porozumieć się z nim i starać się osiągnąć jak najkorzystniejsze warunki. W tej chwili usłyszałem przed domem na ulicy turkot powozu i tętent koni. Podszedłem do okna i ujrzałem elegancki powóz, zaprzężony w parę pięknych gniadoszów. Służący otworzył drzwiczki. Wysiadł mały, tęgi mężczyzna w bogatem futrze. Po chwili stanął przed nami w pokoju. Był to człowiek około pięćdziesięcioletni. Miał dużą głowę, okrągłą, goloną twarz, a na niej stały, lodowaty uśmiech. Złote okulary osłaniały parę dzikich, szarych oczu. Postać ta tchnęła na pozór pewnego rodzaju dobrodusznością. Tylko wymuszony uśmiech i błysk niespokojnych, przenikliwych oczu osłabiały to wrażenie. Głos jego był równie słodki i łagodny jak oblicze. Wyciągnął do nas małą, tłustą rękę i wyraził żal, że nie zastał nas pierwszym razem. Holmes udawał, że nie widzi wyciągniętej ręki i zimno spojrzał mu w twarz. Uśmiech Milvertona stał się jeszcze słodszy; wzruszył ramionami, zdjął futro, złożył je starannie na poręczy krzesła i usiadł. — Kto jest ten pan? — zapytał, wskazując na mnie. — Czy ten pan jest dyskretny? Czy jest pewny? — Dr. Watson, mój przyjaciel i wspólnik. — Pan Milverton skłonił się. — Dobrze, panie Holmes. Pytałem tylko w interesie naszej klientki. Sprawa jest bardzo delikatna. — Dr. Watson wie, o co idzie. — Ach tak! Możemy więc przystąpić do rzeczy. Jak pan twierdzi, jesteś pan zastępcą panny Ewy. Czy ma pan pełnomocnictwo do przyjęcia moich warunków? Holmes wzruszył ramionami. — Jakie są pańskie warunki? — Siedm tysięcy funtów. — Nie więcej? — Szanowny panie, bardzo mi przykro o tem mówić; ale jeśli te pieniądze do czternastego nie będą wypłacone, to ośmnastego ślub się nie odbędzie. Jego wstrętny uśmiech stał się jeszcze grzeczniejszy niż zazwyczaj. Holmes zastanawiał się przez chwilę. Potem odezwał się, mierząc przeciwnika pogardliwym wzrokiem: — Zdaje mi się, że pan zanadto jest pewnym tego interesu. Jestem dokładnie poinformowany o treści tych listów. I sądzę, że moja klientka zastosuje się do mojej rady. Zaproponuję jej, by cała sprawę przedstawiła swemu przyszłemu mężowi i zaufała jego wspaniałomyślności. Milverton roześmiał się na głos — Pan widocznie nie zna hrabiego — rzekł. Prawie nieznaczny cień rozczarowania przebiegł po twarzy mego przyjaciela. Poznałem, że dobrze zna hrabiego. — Cóż tak złego jest w tych listach? — zapytał. — Wesołe sobie, te liściki — bardzo wesołe — odparł Milverton — ...Ta pani ślicznie pisze listy. Ale zapewniam pana, że hrabia okaże bardzo małe zrozumienie dla tego talentu. Lecz, skoro pan jest innego zdania, nie mamy co ze sobą mówić. Jeżeli pan sądzi, że oddanie tych listów hrabiemu nic nie zaszkodzi pańskiej klientce, to naturalnie byłoby to głupotą zapłacić za nie tyle pieniędzy. — Wstał i sięgnął po futro, Holmes aż pozieleniał ze złości. — Poczekaj pan trochę — rzekł — przecież panu się tak nie śpieszy. Uczynimy chętnie wszystko, co możliwe, by uniknąć skandalu w tej czysto osobistej sprawie. Milverton usiadł znowu na swojem krześle. Jego uśmiechnięta twarz przybrała na chwilę wyraz tryumfu. — Spodziewałem się, że pan zmieni zdanie — rzekł powoli. — Ale musi pan zważyć, że panna Ewa nie rozporządza znaczniejszymi środkami pieniężnymi — mówił dalej Holmes. — Zapewniam pana, że byłoby jej bardzo trudno zapłacić nawet dwa tysiące, a suma, której pan żąda, przekracza grubo jej siły. Niechże pan zniży swoje żądanie i wyda listy za kwotę, którą wymieniłem. Jest to — zapewniam pana raz jeszcze — najwyższa suma, jaką możesz pan otrzymać. Usta Milvertona rozszerzyły się znowu w uśmiech. Mrugnął wesoło oczyma. — Wiem wprawdzie, że to, co pan mówisz o stosunkach majątkowych tej damy, jest rzeczywiście prawdą — odpowiedział. — Lecz przyzna pan, że gdy idzie o zamążpójście, powinni też przyjaciele i krewni tej pani coś dla niej uczynić. Mogą jej to ofiarować jako bardzo pożądany podarunek ślubny. Jestem przekonany, że ta mała paczka listów sprawi jej więcej radości, niż wszystkie lichtarze i cukiernice z całego Londynu. — To niemożliwe — rzekł Holmes. — Trudno — odparł Milverton i wyciągnął przy tem gruby portfel z kieszeni. — Bardzo źle, jeśli, to niemożliwe. Ale ja uważam, że nie dobrze jest w takich wypadkach radzić paniom, aby się nie natężyły do ostateczności. Popatrz pan — rzekł wyjmując mały liścik z herbem na kopercie — to jest — no to może nie ładnie zdradzać nazwisko, które jutro będzie głośne. Ale jutro o tym czasie ten mały liścik będzie w rękach małżonka odnośnej damy. A dlaczego? Tylko dlatego, bo nie chce się zdobyć na zapłacenie sumy, którą w każdej chwili może otrzymać za swoje djamenty. To coś okropnego. Dalej: czy przypomina pan sobie nagle zerwanie zaręczyn panny Miles z pułkownikiem Dorking? Na dwa dni przed ślubem ukazało się ogłoszenie w „Morning Post“, że wszystko skończone. A dlaczego? To brzmi wprost niewiarygodnie: śmiesznie małą sumą, jednym tysiącem funtów, można było całą sprawę załatwić. Czy to nie smutne? A teraz pan, człowiek tak roztropny, targujesz się o cenę, gdy idzie o przyszłość i honor pańskiej klientki? To mię bardzo dziwi, panie Holmes. — Powiedziałem prawdę — odparł Holmes. — Panna Ewa tak dużo pieniędzy niema i mieć nie może. Wolisz pan przyjąć ofiarowaną sumę, niż zniszczyć całą przyszłość tej kobiety, bo z tego panu przecież nic nie przyjdzie. — Pan się myli, panie Holmes. Taka kompromitacja może mi pośrednio bardzo wiele korzyści przysporzyć. Nieskończenie wiele! Mam teraz w rękach ośm czy dziesięć podobnych spraw. Jeśli interesowani dowiedzą się, co spotkało pannę Ewę, wszyscy będą się starali postąpić rozsądniej. Rozumie pan moje stanowisko? Holmes zerwał się z krzesła. — Stań za nim, Watsonie! Nie puść go do drzwi. A teraz przeglądniemy zawartość pańskiego portfelu. Milverton uciekł ze swego miejsca tak szybko jak mysz, i stanął plecami do ściany. — Panie Holmes, panie Holmes — rzekł, wyciągając wielki rewolwer. — Spodziewałem się, że pan przedsięweźmie coś nadzwyczajnego; coś podobnego jednak już mi się nieraz zdarzyło, ale jeszcze nikomu dotychczas nie pomogło. Jestem uzbrojony od stóp do głów i według ustawy mam prawo zrobić użytek z broni. Zresztą nie byłem tak głupi, by tu przynosić ze sobą te listy. A teraz moi panowie, dziś wieczór mam się jeszcze z kimś spotkać, a droga do Hampstead jest daleka. Zbliżył się znowu, wziął płaszcz i zwrócił się ku drzwiom. Chwyciłem za krzesło, lecz Holmes potrząsnął głową, wobec czego z żalem je odstawiłem. Ukłoniwszy się elegancko, z uśmiechem, opuścił Milverton nasz pokój. A po chwili usłyszeliśmy zamykanie i turkot odjeżdżającego powozu. Holmes siadł nieruchomo przy kominku; wsunął ręce do kieszeni, głowę opuścił na pierś i patrzał w ognisko. Przez pół godziny siedział tak w milczeniu. Potem powstał szybko, jak człowiek, który powziął nagłe postanowienie i poszedł do swej sypialni. Po jakimś czasie wyszedł stamtąd młody, pewny siebie robotnik, z bródką i laską spacerową. Zapalił przy lampie swoją starą porcelanową fajeczkę i zwrócił się do odejścia. — Zabawię tam jakiś czas, Watsonie — rzekł i znikł za drzwiami. Zrozumiałem, że mój przyjaciel rozpoczął walkę z Milvertonem; lecz nie miałem pojęcia, jak ta walka się odbędzie. Przez kilka dni Holmes wciąż chodził w tem przebraniu. Dowiedziałem się od niego tylko tyle, że cały czas przebywa w Hampstead i że mu tam nieźle idzie. Poza tem nie mówił ani słowa. Wreszcie pewnego wieczora podczas strasznej burzy, gdy wiatr wył w kominie i wszystkie szyby w oknach brzęczały, powrócił z ostatniej swej wycieczki. Zrzuciwszy robotnicze przebranie, usiadł przy ogniu i zaczął się po swojemu cicho i serdecznie śmiać — Prawda, że ja nie wyglądam na małżonka, Watsonie? — Nie, stanowczo nie! — — Zapewne cię zainteresuje wiadomość, że jestem zaręczony. — Kochany chłopie! Gratu — — Z pokojówką Milvertona. — Holmes! — Musiałem zebrać wiadomości. — Poszedłeś stanowczo za daleko! — Nie było innego sposobu. Jestem blacharzem, mam dobrze idący warsztat i nazywam się Escott. Co wieczór z nią spacerowałem. Wielkie nieba, te rozmowy. Lecz dowiedziałem się wszystkiego, czego chciałem. Znam dom Milvertona jak własną kieszeń. — Ale dziewczyna! Wzruszył ramionami. — Cóż robić, Watsonie. Stawka jest zbyt wielka. Musiałem zaryzykować wszystko. Ale dzięki Bogu, mam współzawodnika, który z pewnością zajmie moje miejsce, gdy ja zniknę z horyzontu. — Co za cudowna noc! — Ty lubisz taką pogodę? — Tak jest, bo odpowiada moim celom. Dziś w nocy zamierzam wykonać atak na Milvertona. Spodziewam się, że uda się. Zamierzam tej nocy włamać się do niego, Watsonie. Sherlock Holmes włamywaczem! Zimno mi się zrobiło na dźwięk tych słów, które mój przyjaciel wygłosił powoli, tonem bardzo stanowczym. Podobnie jak krajobraz nagle oświetlony błyskawica, stanęły mi w tej chwili przed oczyma wszystkie skutki takiego czynu. Odkrycie, aresztowanie, koniec pięknej karjery, hańba i zdanie się na łaskę i niełaskę tego wstrętnego Milvertona. — Na miłość Boską, człowiecze, zastanów się, co czynisz! — zawołałem. — Ja ciebie nie poznaję. Naprzód oszukujesz biedną dziewczynę, a teraz chcesz jeszcze — — Holmes machnął ręką niecierpliwie. — Mój kochany Watsonie, sprawę tę przemyślałem bardzo dokładnie. Znasz mię dość długo i wiesz, nigdy nie czynię nic bez zastanowienia. A więc i teraz nie byłbym wybrał tej niebezpiecznej drogi, gdyby mi pozostawała jakaś inna. Rozważmy sprawę jeszcze raz z całym spokojem. Przyjmuję naturalnie, że uznasz mój uczynek za dobry j sprawiedliwy, jakkolwiek może on mnie wprowadzić w konflikt z ustawą karną. Włamanie ma na celu zawładnięcie przemocą jego portfelem. Wszak niedawno sam chciałeś mi w tem pomóc, choć był to według litery prawa zwyczajny napad rabunkowy. Przeszedłem się kilka razy po pokoju, rozważając jego słowa. — Tak jest — odrzekłem wreszcie — moralnie jest to usprawiedliwione. O ile mamy zamiar zabrać tylko te przedmioty, które Milverton chce w zbrodniczy sposób spożytkować. — Bardzo słusznie. Jeśli moralnie nie możemy sobie niczego zarzucić, pozostaje jeszcze tylko do rozważenia nasze ryzyko osobiste. Sądzę, że gentelman nie powinien przykładać do tego momentu wielkiej wagi, jeśli kobieta jest w niebezpieczeństwie i potrzebuje pomocy. — Zaprawdę, jesteś w tem położeniu. — Więc nie mogę teraz myśleć o niebezpieczeństwie. Nie ma żadnej innej możliwości wydostania listów. Nieszczęśliwa ta dama niema pieniędzy, ani przyjaciół, do których mogłaby się zwrócić o pomoc. Jutro upływa termin. Jeśli tej nocy nie wydobędziemy listów, ten łajdak jutro unieszczęśliwi pannę Ewę na zawsze. Muszę więc albo pozostawić klientkę jej losowi, albo odważyć się na ten czyn. Przytem będzie to walka rozstrzygająca między mną a tym nędznikiem. On walkę rozpoczął. Więc honor i szacunek przed samym sobą nakazują mi doprowadzić ją do końca. — No, nie jestem tem zachwycony, ale przyznaję, że tak być musi — odpowiedziałem. — Kiedy wyruszamy? — Ty nie pójdziesz. — W takim razie i ty nie pójdziesz — rzekłem stanowczo. — Daję ci słowo honoru — a ty wiesz, że ja słowa nie łamię. Jeśli mię nie weźmiesz ze sobą, w tej chwili zawiadomię o wszystkiem policję. — Nic mi nie możesz pomóc. — Skąd wiesz? Nie możesz przewidzieć, co się stanie. W każdym razie nie ustępuję od tego, co powiedziałem. Inni ludzie mają także poczucie honoru. Nieraz nawet większe. Holmes z początku był zły i niezadowolony. Lecz wnet twarz mu się rozjaśniła, i poklepał mnie po ramieniu. — Dobrze, już dobrze, mój kochany. Masz rację. Od lat mieszkamy razem w tym pokoju. To byłaby heca, gdybyśmy w końcu mieli siedzieć razem w jednej celi. Wiesz, Watsonie, przyznam ci się, nieraz myślałem o tem, jakiby to ze mnie mógł być zdolny zbrodniarz. Jeszcze nie tracę nadziei. Patrz! Holmes przystąpił do swej szuflady i wyjął z niej ładną skórzaną torebkę, zawierającą rozmaite błyszczące instrumenty. — Oto jest wybór pierwszorzędnych nowoczesnych narzędzi złodziejskich. Wytrychy niklowane, nożyki djamentowe do szkła, klucze francuskie, śruby stalowe i wszystko wogóle, czego wymaga postęp cywilizacji. Tu mam ślepą latarkę. Wszystko jest w porządku Czy masz jakieś buciki, które nie skrzypią? — Mam buciki tennisowe z gumową podeszwą. — Doskonale. A maskę? — Zaraz porobię maski z czarnego jedwabiu. Holmes uśmiechnął się. — Ty masz, zdaje się, wrodzone zdolności do takich rzeczy. Dobrze, zrób maski. Zjemy jeszcze coś na prędce, potem pójdziemy. Jest pół do dziesiątej. O jedenastej musimy być w Churde Rov. Stamtąd mamy kwadrans piechotą do Appledore Towers. Zaczniemy przed północą. Milverton śpi bardzo mocno, a kładzie się punktualnie o pół do jedenastej. Jeśli się nam poszczęści, o drugiej będziemy z powrotem z listami panny Ewy w kieszeni. Holmes i ja ubraliśmy się w strój wieczorowy. Wyglądaliśmy na powracających z teatru. Na Oxfordstreet wzięliśmy dorożkę i pojechaliśmy do jakiegoś domu w Hampstead. Tu odprawiliśmy dorożkę i pozapinawszy szczelnie płaszcze, zaczęliśmy iść przez pola. Wiał ostry wiatr północny, a zimno przejmowało nas do szpiku kości. — Musimy być bardzo ostrożni — rzekł Holmes. — Te listy leżą w żelaznej kasie w pokoju, przylegającym do sypialni Milvertona. Na szczęście ma on sen bardzo mocny, jak prawie wszyscy mali i tędzy ludzie, którzy regularnie żyją. Agata — tak się nazywa moja narzeczona — powiedziała mi, że jak twierdzi służba, pana wogóle nie można się dobudzić. Ma on bardzo sumiennego sekretarza, który przez cały dzień nie opuszcza pokoju. Dlatego musimy iść nocą. Prócz tego ma jeszcze strasznie złego psa, który biega wolno po ogrodzie. Ponieważ ostatnie dwa razy przybyłem do Agaty bardzo późnym wieczorem, więc teraz zamyka psa, abym mógł spokojnie przejść. W milczeniu szliśmy dalej pustemi ulicami. Światła latarń chwiały się na wietrze, a cienie naszych postaci wykrzywiały się niesamowicie. Towarzyszyłem odważnie przyjacielowi w niejednem niebezpiecznem przedsięwzięciu — lecz nigdy nie ogarniało mnie uczucie takiego niepokoju i lęku, jak w owej wietrznej i mroźnej nocy zimowej. Jakże spokojnie byłbym mógł siedzieć w naszym ciepłym pokoiku, gdybym nie był nierozważnie narzucił swego udziału w tej awanturze. Cichy głos Holmesa przerwał niemęskie myśli. — To jest ten dom — ten duży. Przez bramę, a potem na prawo między krzakami. Możemy teraz ubrać maski. Jak widzisz, nigdzie już niema światła. Idzie doskonale. W czarnych jedwabnych maskach, jak dwaj prawdziwi londyńscy włamywacze, podsunęliśmy się ku uśpionemu domowi. Po jednej stronie było coś w rodzaju werandy o kilku oknach i drzwiach. — To jego sypialnia — szepnął Holmes. — A to są drzwi do przyległego pokoju. Najlepiej byłoby przejść tędy. Lecz są one zamknięte, zaryglowane, więc musielibyśmy za dużo hałasu narobić przy otwieraniu. Chodź tędy. To jest oranżerja, przez którą wchodzi się do salonu. Drzwi były zamknięte. Holmes wyciągnął kilka kawałków plastra i zalepił niemi starannie róg szyby obok zamku. Potem wyjął nożyk z djamentem i przejechał nim naokoło zalepionego miejsca. Teraz zaczepił ostry haczek do plastra i silnie uderzył w szybę. Cichy zgrzyt. Holmes wyciągnął haczkiem wycięty kawałek i położył go ostrożnie na ziemi. Poczem obrócił od wnętrza klucz w zamku. I tak w jednej chwili staliśmy się zbrodniarzami wedle ustawy. Słodki odurzający zapach egzotycznych roślin i gorąco panujące w cieplarni zaparły nam oddech. Wziął mię za rękę i przeprowadził wzdłuż szeregów liściastych roślin, które muskały nas po twarzach. Holmes posiadał zdolność widzenia po ciemku i starannie ją kształcił i rozwijał. Trzymając mię wciąż za rękę, otworzył jakieś drzwi. Miałem wrażenie, że znajdujemy się w pokoju, w którym niedawno ktoś palił cygaro. Przeszedł omackiem obok mebli, otworzył drugie drzwi i zamknął je za nami. Wyciągnąwszy rękę, dotknąłem jakichś płaszczy; poznałem, że jesteśmy na korytarzu. Szliśmy dalej pocichu. Holmes otworzył drzwi na prawo. Skoczyło coś na nas. Serce zamarło mi w piersi. Lecz był to tylko kot. W tym pokoju palił się jeszcze ogień na kominku. Poczułem też znowu dym z cygara. Holmes wszedł na palcach, poczekał na mnie, poczem znowu zamknął cichutko drzwi. Byliśmy w pokoju Milvertona. Poza portjerą na przeciwległej ścianie były drzwi do sypialni. Holmes dołożył drzewa do ognia. Ogień zaświecił jasno, tak, że mogliśmy przy nim nieźle widzieć. W pobliżu drzwi ujrzałem kontakt elektryczny, lecz światło lampy nie było nam potrzebne. Okno obok kominka osłaniała ciężka portjerą, dlatego z zewnątrz wydawało nam się ciemne. Po drugiej strome kominka znajdowały się drzwi prowadzące na werandę. W środku pokoju stało modne biurko z czerwono obitym fotelem. Naprzeciw biblioteka, a na niej marmurowy posąg Ateny. W kącie ujrzeliśmy błyszczące zamki wielkiej zielonej kasy. Holmes przypatrzył się jej z bliska, poczem postąpił do drzwi od sypialni i nadsłuchiwał. Nie słychać było żadnego głosu. Mnie tymczasem przyszło na myśl, że byłoby mądrze zapewnić sobie odwrót przez drzwi zewnętrzne. Zbadałem je i przekonałem się ku memu zdziwieniu, że nie byty ani zamknięte ani zaryglowane. Pociągnąłem Holmesa za rękaw; spojrzał ku drzwiom i stanął zmieszany. Widocznie był nie mniej zdziwiony odemnie. — To mi się wcale nie podoba — szepnął mi do ucha. — Nie rozumiem, co to ma znaczyć. Lecz nie mamy czasu do stracenia. — Czy mogę ci w czemś pomóc? — Tak, stań przy drzwiach. Gdybyś słyszał, że ktoś idzie, zaryglujesz, a wtedy znikniemy tą samą drogą, którąśmy przyszli. Gdyby nadeszli z drugiej strony, to o ile cel nasz będzie osiągnięty, uciekniemy temi drzwiami, a jeśli nie, schowamy się za tą portjerą. Rozumiesz? Skinąłem głową i stanąłem przy drzwiach. Pozbyłem się początkowego uczucia strachu. Uczuwałem nawet o wiele więcej przyjemności, popełniając przestępstwo, niż dawniej, gdym je ścigał. Zarówno piękny cel naszej misji, świadomość tego, że postępujemy szlachetnie i po rycersku, jak podły charakter naszego przeciwnika, przyczyniały się do tego, że bardzo mi zależało na udaniu się przedsięwzięcia. Nie myślałem już zupełnie o naszej winie i mimo niebezpieczeństwa byłem wesół i pełen otuchy. Z podziwem patrzałem na Holmesa, który otworzył torebkę z narzędziami złodziejskiemi i ze spokojem i uwagą, jak operator, wyszukiwał odpowiednie instrumenty. Otwieranie kas było jego specjalnością. To też odczuwał wielką radość, stanąwszy przed tym zielonym, stalowym potworem, którego wnętrze zawierało nierozważne listy rozmaitych pięknych pań. Podwinąwszy rękawy, wyjął dwa małe świderki, stalowe obcążki i kilka wytrychów. Stałem przy głównych drzwiach, mając na oku cały pokój. Lecz moje plany na wypadek czyjegoś zjawienia się, były bardzo niejasne. Holmes pracował przez pół godziny. Odkładał jeden instrument, brał inny i każdym się posługiwał ze zręcznością zawodowego mechanika. Przytem wszystko odbywało się bez najmniejszego szelestu. Wreszcie usłyszałem ciche stuknięcie, i ciężkie drzwi otworzyły się tak, że ujrzałem w środku cały szereg małych pakiecików. Każdy był związany, zapieczętowany i zaopatrzony napisem. Holmes wziął jeden do ręki. Lecz przy chwiejnem świetle kominka nie można było czytać. Nie odważył się jednak zaświecić światła elektrycznego tuż obok sypialni Milvertona. Wyjął więc ślepą latarkę. Wtem zatrzymał się i wytężył słuch. Szybko zamknął drzwi od kasy, pochował narzędzia do kieszeni, zamknął latarkę i skoczył za portjerę, skinąwszy i na mnie. Zaledwie znalazłem się przy nim, usłyszałem to, co on swym bystrym słuchem słyszał już przed chwilą. Był jakiś ruch w domu. Gdzieś daleko zamknięto drzwi. Usłyszeliśmy niewyraźny, głuchy szmer, a potem odgłos ciężkich kroków, które zbliżały się szybko. Ktoś szedł ku nam przez korytarz. Potem otworzono drzwi, zaświecono światło i zamknięto drzwi z powrotem. Natychmiast poczuliśmy dym z mocnego cygara. W pobliżu nas chodził ktoś po pokoju. Wkońcu zatrzeszczało krzesło i kroki ustały. Później usłyszeliśmy otwieranie jakiegoś zamku i szelest przewracanych papierów. Teraz odważyłem się rozchylić ostrożnie firanki i spojrzeć przez malutką szparkę. Holmes przycisnął się do mego ramienia, z czego poznałem, że również korzysta ze sposobności. Tuż przed nami, tak, że mogliśmy dosięgnąć ręką, ujrzeliśmy szerokie pochylone plecy Milvertona. Przeliczyliśmy się widocznie. Nie było go wcale w sypialni, lecz siedział w innej części domu, w jakimś pokoju, którego okien nie widzieliśmy. Jego łysina świeciła nam w oczy. Oparł się o krzesło i wyciągnął nogi przed siebie. W ustach trzymał długie, ciemne cygaro. Ubrany był w czerwonawy smoking z czarnym aksamitnym kołnierzem. W rękach miał jakiś wielki akt, który studjował z zajęciem, puszczając przytem w powietrze niebieskie obłoczki dymu. Jego zachowanie się i wygodna pozycja, wskazywały na to, że niema zamiaru rychło stąd odejść. Nasza sytuacja była bardzo nieprzyjemna. Holmes wziął mię za rękę i uścisnął ją, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że jest spokojny i nie traci nadziei. Nie wiedziałem, czy zauważył to, co ja widziałem dokładnie z mego miejsca. Mianowicie, że drzwi od kasy były niedomknięte, co Milverton mógł spostrzec w każdej chwili. Postanowiłem sobie, że gdy tylko zauważę, iż to spostrzegł, wyskoczę natychmiast, zarzucę mu na głowę portjerę z najbliższych drzwi i tak go przytrzymam. Resztę pozostawię Holmesowi. Lecz Milverton wcale nie podnosił głowy. Był zatopiony w swoich papierach i obracał kartkę za kartką. Myślałem, że kiedy będzie gotów z tymi papierami i cygarem, przecież pójdzie sobie do sypialni. Lecz zanim jeszcze skończył jedno i drugie, sprawa przybrała zupełnie inny obrót. Wskutek tego nasze położenie pogorszyło się znacznie. Zauważyłem, że Milverton kilka razy spoglądał na zegarek, raz nawet wstał, przeszedł się po pokoju i z niecierpliwością znowu usiadł. Nie przeczuwałem jednak, że ma jeszcze jakieś spotkanie o tej godzinie. Naraz z werandy doleciał mnie lekki szmer. Milverton odłożył papiery i wyprostował się na krześle. Zapukano cicho do drzwi. Milverton wstał i otworzył je. — No — rzekł szorstko — spóźniła się pani prawie o pół godziny. Zrozumieliśmy, dlaczego drzwi nie były zamknięte ą Milverton nie kładł się spać. Usłyszałem szelest kobiecej sukni. Przedtem, gdy Milverton się odwrócił, zasunąłem firankę szczelnie. Lecz teraz odważyłem się znowu trochę ją odsunąć. Siedział na krześle przed biurkiem i trzymał dalej w ustach cygaro. Przed nim w jasnym kręgu elektrycznego światła, stała szczupła, ciemno ubrana kobieta. Miała gęstą czarną woalkę na twarzy i płaszcz aż do ziemi. Oddychała szybko i głęboko a cała jej postać drżała z irytacji. — No — rzekł Milverton — przez panią straciłem już pół nocy. Czy pani rozumie, co to dla znaczy? Nie mogła panienka przyjść o innej porze — hę? Kobieta potrząsnęła głową. — No, trudno, skoro nie było możliwe, to nie. Jeśli hrabina się z panienką źle obchodzi, to można się teraz zemścić. Czegóż się pani tak trzęsie, do djabła? To dobre! Proszę się opanować! Zaraz załatwimy sprawę. Zwrócił się do biurka i wyjął z szuflady kartkę papieru. — A więc ma pani pięć listów kompromitujących hrabinę Albert i chce je pani sprzedać. Dobrze, ja kupuję. Idzie tylko o cenę. Muszę je naturalnie naprzód przeglądnąć i jeśli rzeczywiście mają wartość — wielkie nieba, to pani? Podskoczył gwałtownie i lewą ręką chwycił się poręczy krzesła. Kobieta podniosła woalkę i rozpięła okrycie. Miała twarz piękną, śniadą o wyrazistych rysach, szlachetny, orli nos, błyszczące oczy i silne czarne brwi. Około wąskich delikatnych ust igrał straszliwy uśmiech. — Tak jest, to ja jestem — odparła — ta, której złamałeś pan życie. Milverton zaśmiał się. Lecz śmiech ten zdradzał śmiertelne przerażenie. — Pani była zbyt uparta — odrzekł. Dlaczego doprowadziłaś mię pani do ostateczności? Zapewniam, że jabym muszki nie skrzywdził bez powodu, ale ja z tego żyję, więc cóż miałem uczynić? Ustanowiłem cenę zupełnie dla pani odpowiednią, a pani się uparła i nie chciała zapłacić. — A pan posłałeś listy memu mężowi i tem go zabiłeś. Złamałeś serce najszlachetniejszemu człowiekowi, jaki żył kiedykolwiek na świecie, człowiekowi, któremu ja niegodna byłam zawiązać bucika! Czy pan pamięta, że przedwczoraj w nocy tu na tem miejscu, na klęczkach błagałam pana o litość, lecz pan w twarz mi się śmiałeś. l teraz usiłujesz się podobnie uśmiechać, lecz drżenie warg zdradza pańskie nędzne tchórzostwo. Tak, nie spodziewałeś się pan, mnie jeszcze raz tu zobaczyć, lecz ja zapamiętałam, gdzie można pana spotkać w cztery oczy. A więc panie Milverton, cóż pan teraz powiesz? Oczy kobiety płonęły. Gniew i pogarda malowały się na pięknej twarzy. Stała przed nim dumna i pewna siebie. — Niech pani sobie nie myśli, że mię pani tu zapędzi w kozi róg — odrzekł, lecz cofnął się przytem w bok. W każdej chwili mogę zawołać służącego i kazać panią wyprowadzić. Lecz ze względu na zrozumiałe chwilowe wzburzenie pani, chciałbym panią oszczędzić. Proszę natychmiast opuścić ten pokój tą samą drogą, którą się pani tu dostałaś. Więcej nie powiem ani jednego słowa. — Kobieta stała dalej. Wsunęła rękę za wycięcie bluzki, a wąskie jej usta znów uśmiechnęły się złowrogo. — Na przyszłość nie zniszczysz pan już niczyjego życia, tak jak moje i nie rozedrzesz niczyjego serca, jak moje rozdarłeś. Uwolnię wreszcie ludzkość od złośliwego wrzodu. Oto twoja nagroda, ty psie ty, tak! — tak! — tak! — tak! — Wyciągnęła mały błyszczący rewolwer i oddała cztery strzały w pierś Milvertona. Przewrócił się i upadł na biurko, charcząc straszliwie i grzebiąc kurczowo w papierach. Potem podniósł się, otrzymał jeszcze dwa strzały i padł na podłogę. — Umieram — zawołał. Potem przestał się ruszać. Kobieta spojrzała na niego z pogardą i kopnęła go nogą w twarz. Przyjrzała mu się raz jeszcze — nie dawał już znaku życia. Słyszeliśmy otwieranie drzwi. Zimny prąd powietrza wpadł do gorącego pokoju. Mścicielka znikła. Nie bylibyśmy go mogli uratować przez nasze wystąpienie. Lecz gdy kobieta pakowała kulę za kulą w drgające ciało Milvertona, chciałem mimowoli wyskoczyć! W tej chwili poczułem silne ramię mego przyjaciela. Zrozumiałem, dlaczego mnie zatrzymał — znaczyło to, że nas ta sprawa nie obchodzi, że szubrawca spotkała zasłużona kara, i że musimy myśleć o naszych obowiązkach i celach. Gdy obca wyszła, Holmes pośpieszył do drzwi i cicho przekręcił klucz. W tej chwili usłyszeliśmy głosy i szybko zbliżające się kroki. Odgłos strzałów obudził służbę. Holmes z najwyższym pośpiechem podbiegł do kasy, nabrał, ile mógł, paczek z listami i wrzucił je w ogień. Powtarzał to tak długo, aż kasa była pusta. Tymczasem z zewnątrz ktoś usiłował otworzyć drzwi i tłukł w nie pięściami. Holmes rzucił jeszcze raz wzrokiem dokoła. List, który był zwiastunem śmierci Milvertona, leżał na stole poplamiony krwią. Wrzucił go szybko do ognia i wylał na to oliwę ze swej latarki, tak że ogień zapłonął wysoko. Potem otworzył drzwi zewnętrzne, a gdy znaleźliśmy się w sieniach, zamknął je znowu. — Tu, tu, Watsonie — rzekł do mnie — tędy przeleziemy przez parkan. To nie do uwierzenia, jak szybko rozszedł się odgłos strzałów. Gdyśmy się obejrzeli, cały potężny budynek był oświetlony. Główna brama była otwarta i ciemne postacie biegły wzdłuż drogi. Do ogrodu zbiegło się pełno łudzi a jakiś drab zaczął krzyczeć jak opętany, ujrzawszy nas wychodzących z werandy i rzucił się do pościgu. Holmes znał widocznie wszystkie ścieżki. Pędził przez jakąś szkółkę młodych drzewek, ja za nim, a tuż za nami pierwszy z naszych prześladowców. Mur na sześć stóp wysoki zamykał nam dalszą drogę. Lecz Holmes przesadził go jednym skokiem. Gdy sam drapałem się do góry, uczułem, że ktoś chwyta mnie za nogę. Lecz uwolniłem się kilku kopnięciami i po drugiej stronie upadłem na jakiś płot. Holmes pomógł mi wstać i dalej pędziliśmy galopem przez łąki w Hampstead, a nasi prześladowcy za nami. Gdyśmy przebiegli jakie dwie mile, Holmes zatrzymał się i nasłuchiwał. Za nami leżały łąki śniegiem pokryte, i cisza była wokoło. Udało się nam umknąć przed pościgiem. Teraz byliśmy już bezpieczni. Rano, po tej pamiętnej nocy, siedzieliśmy po śniadaniu przy stole, paląc fajeczki. Wtem pan Lestrade ze Scotland Yard wszedł w nasze skromne progi z miną uroczystą i poważną. — Dzień dobry, panie Holmes — rzekł. — Dzień dobry. Proszę pozwolić, czy nie jest pan przypadkiem bardzo zajęty? — Mam jeszcze trochę czasu, by pana wysłuchać. — Chciałbym pana prosić o pomoc w pewnym nader dziwnym wypadku, który zdarzył się tej nocy w Hampstead. Naturalnie, o ile pan nie masz innych zamiarów. — No no! — rzekł Holmes — cóż się tam znowu stało? — Morderstwo — ale jakieś teatralne i bardzo oryginalne. Wszak pan tak chętnie i z taką bystrością bada takie wypadki! Wyrządził by mi pan wielką grzeczność, gdybyś zechciał pojechać ze mną do Appledore Towers i udzielił nam rady. Nie idzie tu o zwyczajną zbrodnię. Już od dość długiego czasu mieliśmy na oku zamordowanego. Nazywał się Milverton i między nami powiedziawszy, był czemś w rodzaju bandyty. Wydostawał różne pisma i listy i potem dokonywał wymuszeń. Mordercy spalili wszystkie te papiery. Przedmiotów wartościowych nie tknięto, z tego wynika, że zbrodniarze należeli do sfer wyższych i chcieli tylko zapobiec kompromitacjom wśród towarzystwa. — Zbrodniarze? — rzekł Holmes — czy było ich kilku? — Tak, było ich dwóch. O mało ich nie schwytano. Mamy odciski ich stóp i ich rysopisy. Idę o zakład, dziesięć przeciw jednemu, że ich wyśledzimy. Pierwszy uciekał bardzo szybko. Drugiego schwytał ogrodnik, lecz zdołał się wymknąć. Był to mężczyzna średniego, wzrostu dobrze zbudowany ze silnemi szczękami i tęgim karkiem. Miał wąsy, a górną część twarzy zasłaniała czarna maska. — Rysopis jest dość niedokładny — rzekł mój przyjaciel. — Do djabła, toż to jest prawie rysopis Watsona. — Prawda — odparł inspektor rozbawiony — pan doktor całkiem mu odpowiada. Holmes i Lestrade roześmiali się głośno. Ja zaś z trudnością, blado się uśmiechnąłem. Miałem wrażenie, że trzymam głowę w paszczy lwa. A tego rodzaju uczucia nie działają rozweselająco. — Niestety, w tym wypadku muszę panu odmówić pomocy — rzekł potem Holmes. — Znałem tego Milvertona bardzo dobrze. Uważałem go za najniebezpieczniejszego łotra w całym Londynie. A według mego zdania są zbrodnie, wobec których ustawa karna zawodzi. W takich wypadkach zemsta prywatna w pewnych granicach jest zupełnie usprawiedliwiona. — Ależ tu idzie o... — Nie, nie, wszystkie namowy są bezcelowe. Moja cała sympatja jest po stronie zbrodniarzy, a nie po stronie ofiary i dlatego stanowczo odmawiam udziału w tej sprawie. Holmes nie rzekł odtąd ani jednego słowa na temat tragicznej sceny, która rozegrała się w naszych oczach. Widziałem jednak, że często się zamyśla. A wzrok jego i całe zachowanie zdradzały, że stara się wszelkiemi siłami coś sobie przypomnieć. Pewnego dnia podczas śniadania zerwał się z krzesła i zawołał: — Jak Boga kocham, Watsonie, już wiem. Weź kapelusz i chodź ze mną. Z najwyższym pośpiechem przeszliśmy całą Bakerstreet i całą Oxfordstreet aż do Regents-Cirkus. Tu, po lewej stronie było okno wystawowe z fotografiami sławnych mężów i pięknych kobiet. Holmes utkwił wzrok w jednej z tych fotografii. Poszedłem za jego wzrokiem i ujrzałem portret pewnej pani w sukni dworskiej. Była to wspaniała królewska postać. Na pięknej głowie, zdobnej bujnym czarnym włosem, miała koronę z djamentów. Przyglądałem się szlachetnej linji nosa, charakterystycznym brwiom, wąskim ustom i energicznej bródce. Przeczytałem u dołu nazwisko wybitnego męża stanu ze starej szlacheckiej rodziny. Była jego żoną. Oniemiałem ze zdumienia. Wzrok mój spotkał się z oczyma przyjaciela. Gdy odchodziliśmy od okna, położył palec na ustach. Wracaliśmy przez Oxfordstreet. Wtem Holmes chwycił mnie za ramię i wskazał wspaniale przy strojoną karetę, zaprzężoną w parę rasowych koni. Na koźle siedział bogato ugalonowany woźnica obok służącego. Wewnątrz ujrzeliśmy kobietę w bieli i pana we fraku. Była to widocznie para nowożeńców. — Czy zauważyłeś herby na drzwiczkach? — zapytał Holmes, gdy kareta znikła nam z oczu. — Były to herby hrabiego Dovercourt. Category:Arthur Conan Doyle Category:Opowiadania detektywistyczne Category:Przekłady anonimowe